The present invention relates generally to entertainment and training systems, and more particularly, to a video display system that may be employed in a moving vehicle entertainment or training system.
There are several examples of group interactive video entertainment systems that are in various stages of research, development, and test marketing. Hughes Training Inc. has a system known as "Mirage" that is a typical embodiment of a group interactive video entertainment system. The Mirage system utilizes batch processing of small groups of game players, and requires that a queue of players advance in relatively widely-spaced discrete steps. The waiting time between advances in the queue is perceived as a prime irritation factor by the public, in that there is no progress for long periods of time.
Accordingly, it would be an improvement in the art to have a video display system that may be employed in a moving vehicle entertainment system that increases the processing speed of participants through the system, thus eliminating the waiting time problem present in existing systems.